【Black † White】
Black ✝ White is the opening theme by Iori Nomizu. The album was released on January 30, 2013, which includes Siren by Iori Nomizu and instrumentals of both pieces of music. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kono te ni aru unmei... Kakusei shita kaosu no toki ga Mata shinjitsu o kakusu... Kodoku no hate kasuka ni ukabu Nukumori wa miraajuミラージュ (Mirāju, lit Mirage) Kono hoshi wa kami ga tsukutta Ibitsu na jiorama Hito wa minna shiawase to iu GIFT o sagasu no Makiokose yo 1 2 3 Noru ka soru ka no BLACK OR WHITE Kono shunkan yosougai densetsu ga umareru Nerai sadamete 1 2 3 Tamerawazu ni BANG! Taikutsu na nichijou o uchinuke Kage ni owa re namida no yukue mo nai Mayonaka no tarotto Gyaku ichi no tenshi ga warau Haishoku no imaajuイマージュ (Imāju, lit Image) Me o tojite sora ni inoru no Pinchi wa chansu to Massuguna hagane no ishi o Kono te ni yado shite Tachiagare yo 1 2 3 Kakugo o kimete TOUCH AND GO Ima wakatta ikiruimi o Yasashi sato wa, yuuki Mou mayowanai 1 2 3 Furimukazu ni BANG! Arigachina mirai o uchinuke! Yamiyo no mukou ni Shiroku chiisaku hikaru kiseki Makiokose yo 1 2 3 Noru ka soru ka no BLACK OR WHITE Kono shunkan yosougai densetsu ga umareru Nerai sadamete 1 2 3 Tamerawazu ni BANG! Taikutsu na nichijou o Kowashite! Tachiagare yo 1 2 3 Kakugo o kimete TOUCH AND GO Ima wakatta ikiruimi o Yasashi sato wa, yuuki Mou mayowanai 1 2 3 Furimukazu ni BANG! Kirameita ashita o Atarashii sekai o Kanjite! Shinjite! Uchinuke! |-| Kanji= この手にある運命… 覚醒したカオスの時代が また真実を隠す… 孤独の果て 幽かに浮かぶ ぬくもりはミラージュ この星は 神が創った いびつなジオラマ 人は皆 幸せというGIFTを探すの 巻き起こせよ １２３ のるかそるかの BLACK OR WHITE この瞬間予想外伝説が生まれる 狙い定めて １２３ ためらわずにBANG 退屈な日常を撃ち抜け 影に追われ　涙の行方もない 真夜中のタロット 逆位置の天使が嘲笑う 敗色のイマージュ 眼を閉じて　空に祈るの ピンチはチャンスと まっすぐな　鋼の意志を この手に宿して 立ち上がれよ　1 2 3 覚悟を決めて TOUCH AND GO 今解った　生きる意味を 優しさとは、勇気 もう迷わない　1 2 3 振り向かずにBANG! ありがちな未来を 撃ち抜け! 闇夜の向こうに 純白く小さく　光る　奇跡 巻き起こせよ　1 2 3 のるかそるかの BLACK OR WHITE この瞬間　予想外の伝説が生まれる 狙い定めて　1 2 3 ためらわずにBANG! 退屈な日常を 壊して! 立ち上がれよ　1 2 3 覚悟を決めて　TOUCH AND GO 今解った　生きる意味を 優しさとは、勇気 もう迷わない　1 2 3 振り向かずに BANG! 煌めいた明日を 新しい世界を 感じて! 信じて! 撃ち抜け! |-| English= Destiny is in my hand… The awakened chaotic time hides the truth once again. The warmth faintly floating beyond loneliness is just a MIRAGE. God created this planet, a distorted diorama where everyone searches for the happiness called GIFT. Give rise to it! 1, 2, 3 Sink or Swim, Black Or White That one instance will bright forth an unforeseen legend! Take aim! 1, 2, 3 And, with no hesitation, Bang! Destroy your boring everyday life! Chased by darkness, there was no sight of my tears. Fortune telling in the dead of night An angel who lost its seat laughs at me an IMAGE with the colors of defeat Closing my eyes I prayed to the sky to give me a chance during troubles and lay onto my hands an honest iron will. Stand up! 1, 2, 3 Make up your mind, Touch And Go! I now understand the meaning of life. Kindness is courage. No more hesitations! 1, 2, 3 Don’t look back and Bang! Destroy such a common future! Beyond the dark night lies a white and small shining miracle! Give rise to it! 1, 2, 3 Sink or Swim, Black Or White That one instance will bright forth an unforeseen legend! Take aim! 1, 2, 3 And, with no hesitation, BANG! Destroy your boring everyday life! Stand up! 1, 2, 3 Make up your mind, Touch And Go! I now understand the meaning of life. Kindness is courage. No more hesitations! 1, 2, 3 Don’t look back and Bang! That radiant future, that new world, I feel it! Believe in it! And break it! Media References Category:Song Category:Op & Ed Category:Music